


I Would Face My Fears For You

by janeyseymour



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Other queens very briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeyseymour/pseuds/janeyseymour
Summary: Jane was out of town for four days. Just four days. And on the third day, Katherine Howard was not having it. She was beginning to spiral, and try as they might, no other queen stood a chance in calming down the fifth queen like the third could. And then, Katherine gets sick.
Relationships: Catherine of Aragon & Katherine Howard, Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	I Would Face My Fears For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! An anon asked for some Mum!Aragon so here you go! Have a lovely day!

Jane was out of town for four days. Just four days. And on the third day, Katherine Howard was not having it. She was beginning to spiral, and try as they might, no other queen stood a chance in calming down the fifth queen like the third could.

“For the love of God, can someone please handle Kat? She just yelled at me for breathing!” Anne huffed as she stormed to her room.

“Not it,” Cathy got out quickly.

“She already yelled at me today for walking too loudly. I’m not doing it.” Anna opened the front door and left.

That left Catherine of Aragon. The one queen who Katherine was still a bit wary of.

“Kat?” Catherine knocked on the door gently. She heard a small squeak, but nothing distinguishable. “Katherine?” The first queen turned the knob and entered the room. The fifth queen was nowhere to be seen by the plain eye. And then, she saw a lump of laundry slowly rise up and down.

“Kit, I know you’re in here. Come on, I’m not here to yell at you. I just want to see if you’re alright.”

The pink queen slowly unhid herself, revealing tears streaming down her face. 

“Do you want to-” Catherine started.

“-I’m sorry. I’ve been a monster, and I know it,” Howard trembled. “I just,” she trailed off before whispering, “I miss Jane.”

“So do I,” the mighty queen admitted softly. “Do you mind if I sit?”

“You don't have to ask,” the younger queen mumbled, although not hastily.

“I just wanted to make sure you didn’t think I was trying to invade your space,” Catalina explained gently. “I know how that can be sometimes.”

“I-” Katherine paused. No one aside from Jane had ever done that before. “Thank you,” she blushed.

“It’s not a problem. So uh, do you want to talk about it? Or would you rather we just sit here? Or, I could leave if you-”

“Please don’t,” the fifth queen rushed out. “Please stay.”

“Okay,” the hispanic let a small smile spread across her face.

“I just really miss Jane. The other girls are great and everything, but sometimes they can be a bit much. Jane always has this really calming presence to her, and sometimes I need that.”

“I get that. Why do you think your mum and I spend so much time together?”

“Because you’re secretly dating?” The fifth queen had her suspicions for a while but wasn’t brave enough to say anything to the blonde.

“I-I-uh,” the golden queen stumbled over her words.

“It’s okay. Mum’s been happier since you two got together,” Kat assured her.

“Okay. Well, yes- we are dating. But, I spent time with her before that because she’s like the calm before and after the storm. Sometimes, I need that too.”

“Yeah.” Katherine twiddled her thumbs. “I really miss her.”

“So do I. It sucks, right?” The first queen chuckled awkwardly. 

“Uh,” the fifth queen wasn’t quite sure what to say. Catherine always spoke with such regality, and here she was saying that it “sucked” that she also missed the third queen. It also wasn’t common for somebody to let her feel that way. It was always about “thinking positively”.

“It’s okay to miss her, you know. It’s okay to feel things, even the sad.”

“Yeah.”

“Do you think we could be sad for tonight, and then when she comes home tomorrow we can both be happy?”

“I think I’d like that,” the pink queen disclosed.

And so, Catherine and Katherine ended up spending the night in the golden queen’s pale yellow room cozied under an absurd amount of blankets. The two were sleeping peacefully when the younger queen bolted upright and stampeded into the bathroom, only to empty her dinner from her stomach.

“Kit? Are you-” Catherine stumbled into the bathroom half awake. When she caught sight of the sweet one on the floor throwing up, she was instantly alert. When anyone was sick, Aragon was on high alert. Now, with the girl’s mother not here to calm her down, she knew she had to be fully awake to handle this.

“What would Jane do? What would Jane do?” Catherine wondered aloud before she figured it out. She quickly tied up the hair that Katherine was holding back before dropping down to the cool tile with her. Rubbing small circles on her back, she whispered sweet nothings to the girl. “It’s okay. You’re okay. Let it out mija,” she let the term of endearment slip without putting much thought into it.

“Sorry,” Katherine muttered. “I’m sorry.” The young woman suddenly looked so small and helpless. 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for mija. We all get sick sometimes.”

“I know, but usually Jane deals with me when I’m sick. I know you don’t like being around people who are sick.” Katherine had a realization. Catherine didn’t like being around people who were sick; she was terribly afraid of sickness. “Oh, oh god,” she stumbled out before racing to her room.

“Kit dear,” Aragon followed her, only to watch the woman collapse to the ground, eyes wide and breaths getting shakier and shallower. It was as if she had seen a ghost.

“I-I-I-” the fifth queen stuttered out, not showing any signs of overcoming the panic attack anytime soon.

Thankfully, the first queen had watched Jane coach Katherine through quite a few of these. Knowing that touching the girl without warning or asking was a big no-no, she refrained from pulling the woman into her arms.

“Kit, can you hear me? It’s Cath. It’s Lina. It’s just Lina,” she offered uncertainly. The younger queen didn’t show any signs of hearing her. “Can I touch you? Hold your hand?” The girl gave a small, timid nod. One might not have even noticed it if they weren’t paying attention. The older queen laid a gentle hand on the other’s. “I need you to try to take a deep breath for me. It’s okay.”

“I-I-I- b-b-but i-i-it’s not!” Katherine’s voice grew loud. “You d-d-d-don’t like s-s-s-sickness.”

“I would face my fear to take care of you, love,” Catalina tried a pet name she heard Jane use so often. That seemed to calm her down slightly. “Come on love,” she tried again. “I need you to try to take a deep breath for me.” The fifth queen took a still shaky but deeper breath than before. “That’s it love. Can we try another?” The two sat on the floor for quite some time before the fifth calmed down enough to speak.

“I’m-” Katherine began to apologize, but Aragon was not hearing any of it. 

“I’m not hearing the apologies Kit. You don’t apologize to Jane.”

“Yeah but she’s Jane.”

“And we’re all more than happy to help you through these things too mija.”

“If you want, you can go back to your room. I can stay here tonight,” the fifth queen mumbled. 

“Is that what you want?” Aragon questioned.

“I-What?” The pink queen was so used to the first queen commanding any room she walked into. It was quite odd seeing her so gentle... so unsure.

“Do you want me to go?” The golden one looked quite concerned still. 

“Not really,” the fifth queen admitted quietly.

“Then I’ll stay. Give me a moment, and I’ll be right back. Get yourself all tucked into bed, okay?” Catalina walked out of the room for a very quickly thirty seconds, returning with a cool rag to lay on the sickly woman’s head. “Here. I don’t know if this actually helps, but I’ve seen Jane do it.”

“Thank you,” Kat let a small smile slip. “Come here Lina.” The fifth queen lifted up her duvet and allowed the golden queen to shuffle under it awkwardly.

“Get some sleep kiddo. If you need me, I’ll be right here.” The first queen positioned herself on her back and closed her eyes. Even when she was trying to go to sleep, she looked elegant. 

“Do you-” Aragon opened her arms, and Kat wiggled into them. “Thank you.” The fifth queen fell asleep, Catherine of Aragon not far behind. The two slept well into the afternoon, something not uncommon for Katherine, but almost unheard of from Catherine.

“Hi loves,” Jane sang as she walked through the door.

“Hey Janey!” Anne grinned as her, Anna, and Cathy kept their eyes glued to the movie they were watching. 

“Where are Lina and Kitty?”

“I haven’t seen either of them,” Cathy replied nonchalantly.

That alarmed the blonde. It wasn’t like her girlfriend to stay in bed all day. She dropped her bags and rushed to the yellow room.

“Catalina?” she knocked and entered the room. “What the-?” She sped down the hallway to her daughter’s room. 

“Kitty? It’s Mum.” The silver queen opened the door and audibly squealed just a bit when she saw her partner and daughter cuddled up in bed together. Clearly, something was amiss though. The fifth queen had a rag laying over her forehead.

“Hi sleepyheads,” she made her voice soft as she woke both of her girls up. “I’m home.”

“Hey babe,” Catherine let out sleepily, making the third queen blush deeply.

“Lina I don’t-”

“She knows.”

“Hi Mum,” Kat smiled, eyes still closed.

“Were you not feeling well?”

“I woke up last night and got sick, but Lina took care of me. Thank you for that by the way.” The last part of her sentence was directed towards the first queen as she gently squeezed her. 

“You did?” Jane looked shocked. “You get nervous taking care of me when I’m sick!”

“Kit needed someone to look out for her.” The third queen’s eyebrow shot up at that, but Catherine shot her a look that said they would speak later- without the queen in question present. 

“Okay well, scooch over.” The two in bed shifted slightly, making room for the blonde. “Let’s get some sleep.”

“So, how did that end up happening?” The two dating were currently sitting at a coffee shop by themselves.

“Kit was having a rough time. I was sent to check on her, which I obviously didn’t mind doing. We were just going to have an ‘I miss Jane’, but then she got sick in the middle of the night. She had a panic attack-”

“She had a panic attack?” Jane sounded a bit panicked herself. 

“It’s okay. I helped her through it. Then, we just went to bed, and stayed there until you found us.”

“Thank you for taking care of my girl.”

“You know I would do anything for any of you, Janey.”

“I know love, and we would do anything for you too. Even Anne.”

“Do you think Kat is really okay with us going out?”

“She doesn’t just curl up to anybody in her bed. Around the house? Yes. On the couch? Yes. But in her bed? Not even Annie has had that honor.”

“Really?” Catherine looked shocked. Maybe the fifth queen wasn’t as wary of her as she thought.

“Really love. I think she’s fine with it,” Jane assured her girlfriend.

When Catherine got sick the next day, Jane and Katherine were right by her side to nurse her back to health. Thankfully, Jane didn’t get sick to the stomach. When the blonde did? Well, that was never a good time.


End file.
